Vyond 4Life
Vyond 4Life is a vyonder YouTube. He makes Arthur Gets Ungrounded videos, Macusoper Gets Grounded videos, Dora Gets Ungrounded videos, and Zara Gets Grounded. Running Gags (Running Gags Rotate) * Boris loving his chair * "Run, run, run as fast as you can! You can't catch me, I'm--" :This gag is when GingerBreadMan is running away from a scenario, hollering out, "Run, run, run as fast as you can! You can't catch me, I'm--" before getting caught in something (i.e. cobwebs etc.). After a moment, he finishes his sentence by saying how he's "screwed", or "regretting his career choice". * TNT Warehouse: Often, a TNT Warehouse will be used, and a character does something that activates the TNT and gets blown up. * The player who wishes to commit suicide simply walks in the I Give Up Hole, killing themselves. * A character appears a few blocks away, staring at the cows. Then, he or she pulls out a bucket, and the cows realize that he wants to milk them. The cows immediately start running away, and he or she chases them around, while The Pig comments on the person, saying "HE NEEDS SUM!'' * Blatantly seen with a lot of the "X Misbehaves At Great Wolf Lodge" videos, as not only are the grievances committed by the troublemaker exactly the same almost every time, note but many of the videos have the same exact lines of dialogue note and even the same exact stock images. * Nearly every visit to the principal/headmaster's office starts with the line "So (troublemaker), why are you here?", the troublemaker stating why, and then the authority figure going volcanic without giving them a chance at a defense or the standard back-and-forth where the two subjects talk things out and a detention is handed down after the troublemaker eventually apologizes, as an expulsion or school career-stunting suspension is immediately handed out. Even when the troublemaker knows that a call to the office starts with this, they just accept the punishment and try to hurry past the standard script and get to their sentence, the authority figure then accuses them of back-talking and increases the punishment solely for that reason. Also very apparent is that the guidance counselors or sub-principals who usually deal with discipline issues or try to help students be better are nowhere to be found in the vast majority of videos, leaving authority figures and antagonistic teachers swearing at their charges and making things much worse dealing with punishment issues. * This can also apply to the 'littering' strand of videos where even if the innocent party is picking up the litter to dispose of it, the police officer is racing over to slap cuffs on them before they can do so and not even be able to state that they're picking up litter or can point out the actual offender. (Or if they are able to name the actual trouble-maker, the officer will immediately assume that they're lying and still arrest them.) The falsely accused character almost always breaks out of jail afterward to point out the true troublemaker to an adult figure. * Any "(character) OS" video starts off with the main character turning on their PC, only to realize the opening screen is not the theme of their own OS. A character (usually a character the video creator hates, but not just limited to Caillou, Little Bill, Dora, or virtually any other baby-show character commonly hated by the community) will appear, scolding the main character for their hatred of them, and replace their OS with a substandard replacement of the hated character's own OS. The main character will attempt to use the OS's several features, only to realize that the character hates their guts and gets Screen of Deaths for even doing a task as simple as saving a picture, or is banned from accessing the internet (seen as mocking the hated character, particularly if the main character makes grounded videos). Eventually, the main character becomes sick of the system, and clicks on the recycle bin to giving the computer a fatal error causing the computer to die. * Most rant videos (particularly the ones made by Brendan Barney, and anything relating to a show aimed for a younger graphic) often show the ranter making fun of the name of the show, and then proceed to blow off steam at the creators or writers (In a style vaguely similar to The Mysterious Mr. Enter, who has also been given criticism for this) for doing something as simple as creating the show, and then proceed to nag at minor flaws of the shows (e.g. "the characters are (insult)") without going in-depth on the flaws of the show, and the proceeding to mock anyone who dares like the show. Lines that include "(this show's characters) like to go on failure adventures", "nobody gives (profanity) about this character...not even one, two, three or (absurd number)" towards the supporting cast, and "(a character they hate on another show) loves this show and would like to be part of the cast" are pretty much status quo in them. The sheer fact that these rants boil down to "it sucks Because I Said So" combined with this trope in general make most GoAnimate/Vyond rants Narm territory by default. * Blatantly seen in almost every "(character) misbehaves at (name of restaurant)" videos. The troublemaker will ask their parent if they can go to their favorite restaurant, only for their parent to dismiss them, leading to the troublemaker repeating "I want to go to (restaurant)" several times before crying. The second parent will then tell them they are out of food, and the first parent will take the troublemaker to the restaurant. Once they get there, the two will order their meals, only for the waiter to inform them that one item on the troublemaker's order is out of stock, but offers an inferior replacement instead. The troublemaker will often reject the replacement, and in some videos, then asks their parent to get them a diamond ring, so they can "engage" the child, before destroying the entire restaurant, sometimes even killing all but two people (who escape the restaurant the moment the troublemaker gets mad). During the drive home, the troublemaker will ask the parent to return to the restaurant, only for the parent to dismiss this for destroying the restaurant. Sometimes, the event can easily be recorded on GNN news. * Lois says Peter (subject). Peter Giffin says You think that's bad. Remember the time (sbject). Then a flashback is shown * "Gets Sent To The Audience" videos follow the formula of the punished being sentenced to the titular Audience, (if the punished is a parent, this will be preceded by a grounding), actually being in the Audience before it, and the troublemaker by extension, get shrunk into nothingness. After this, a crowd of people laugh at what just happened for a good few seconds, and then Sarah Palin and Newt Gingrich show up from nowhere and ground The Audience. * "X Swaps Report Cards" videos start off with Report Card Day at school. Upon getting bad grades, the bad person swaps his bad report cards with their enemy, so that they can make their parents proud. After school, the good person ends up with bad grades, causing their parental figure to call the principal about a "very fishy" happening. Meanwhile with the bad person, they present their report card to their family, claiming that "they worked extra hard that term". Proud of their child's success, they go out for dinner at their favorite restaurant. After heading home, they would find the principal, the teacher, the troublemaker's classmate and parental figure on the lawn. The family hear that the troublemaker in question swapped report cards, since "they were the one with such bad grades". The principal proceeds to hand the parents their child's real report card. The parents get angry that they spent a large amount of money on a worthless celebratory dinner for someone who got a 0.0 on their real report card. These videos are even more pointless now that the vast majority of school districts just email or text links to report cards direct to parents; even without this happening though, most report cards are given out in the last five minutes of the class day or placed in a student's folder handed out at dismissal so the switcheroo would rarely be successful without attention being drawn, and the 'F is magically an A' trick is now long a thing of the past thanks to them being printed rather than written out. * Some "X Gets Y Expelled And Gets Grounded BIG TIME" videos involve someone getting an A on their test. The troublemaker tells them to stop rubbing it in, and the good character admits they didn't. After the troublemaker rages to that student, the teacher sarcastically congratulates the former and sends him/her to the principal's office. In the office, the principal asks the usual response to when someone comes in, and the troublemaker claims they do not know, and that the teacher is an idiot with a non-working brain sending him/her for no reason. The principal knows this is a lie, and tells the troublemaker to tell the truth, which he/she does. The latter then gets expelled for 2 weeks, and the parents promptly ground the troublemaker. The troublemaker thinks up a plan to allow the innocent character to stop bothering them, only to get an idea to create a robot. After a sequence, he/she builds the robot before going to school. The troublemaker then hides in a locker and uses a remote control (which looks like a PlayStation 4 controller) to allow the robot to destroy the bathroom. The principal admits the innocent character would never do such a thing, but sends him/her to the office anyways. After the video is seen, the principal expels the innocent character. The character goes back to class, explains what happened to the teacher, and then the principal and teacher have a conversation. The teacher angrily leaves after almost getting fired, before the parent(s) of the innocent character scold said character as if they had actually done such a thing. After another teacher/principal talk, the principal undergoes a Narm reaction to the full event after seeing what the troublemaker did. The Principal then Calls in the troublemaker to get on him or her for getting that person expelled, and then the troublemaker gets expelled from the school. The parents of the troublemaker are called, and then said person gets grounded. After this, the good character is no longer expelled and their parents are proud of them for this. * Most "get sent to bed early" involve a bad character refusing to eat the dinner that some good characters made. Instead, they want to go to their favorite restaurant. One of the good characters argue to the point where bad person decides to throw their dinner at the window, breaking it. Good character(s) get angry and banish the bad person to their room with no dessert. A perfect example of the "get sent to bed early" video using Kelly and Taylor from "Total Drama". * In the "Big Fat Meanie" videos, it starts off with the teacher giving a class lecture. Most videos have a good character draw the picture and leave it on their enemy's desk, while others have an innocent classmate accused of drawing the picture (when in reality, the bad person did it). The teacher walks over to the student's desk and finds the picture unflattering. Then they send that student to the office, because "the big fat meanie said so". The principal does not believe that the student was framed, and gets punished for it. * Most "take steroids" videos feature the troublemaker's friend smuggling steroids and giving it to them. Once the effects kick in, the teacher announces that the school will be doing a medical checkup in the Nurse's office. Matters do not go well, when the nurse finds out that the troublemaker has been taking steroids, sending them to the Principal's Office. End result: the student gets expelled and reprimanded by their parents. The smuggler seldom gets punished for this motive. * Many "X Sets The House On Fire" videos are egregiously the same - Not only does the troublemaker get the same inspiration for attempting a stunt with a candle (someone accidentally lighting their head on fire with a lighter), but the method and results are always the same. note The plot itself originally comes from the SML Movie "Bowser Junior's House Fire!", which originally used a host from a Subverted Kids Show doing a stunt involving fire to become "a birthday candle". * "X Ungrounds X and Gets Grounded" videos often have the ungrounded character end up being grounded by their parents after telling them so and then the character who did unground them gets grounded. Here's an example featuring an infamous user and Gary Smith. * "X Pours Rat Poison on the School Lunch" begin with the chefs making lunch. Just as they leave, the troublemaker sneaks in and pours rat poison in the chicken, moments before the chefs come back. The chefs serve the tainted chicken to the kids. While they are eating, said troublemaker records their miseries with a video camera. Little do they know is that the teacher comes in and tells them to come to the principal's office. Troublemaker is confronted by the principal, the teacher, and the two chefs, who tell them that what they have done, the children have to get their stomachs pumped in the operating room. What is more is that the chefs have to make better chicken and wait for the kids to come out. They get suspended for up to a year. At home, said troublemaker is told to eat dinner, which is the leftover of the school lunch he or she tainted, otherwise they would be grounded for even longer. They eat the food, and end up puking. * One common type of video is "X Calls The Baby Stupid", wherein when a new baby is born or brought home, the older sibling will call the baby stupid. This will cause the baby to cry, and the parents will ground the older sibling for a ridiculously long time, causing them to run away crying. They will then calm the baby down and tell them their older sibling can't bother them anymore. * Two friends attempt to ride a rollercoaster but must overcome the fact that they are too afraid. * South Park: "Oh my God, They Killed Kenny!" "You bastards!": Other than the obvious ones, such as Kenny dying, there are other, smaller ones such as Cartman's almost unvarying goal to get "ten million dollars". It's never explained why he wants exactly ten million dollars, and the closest they get to it is when another character reveals their own plan to get ten million dollars, they say "that's how scams work." * The Kool-Aid Man breaking through the wall of a courtroom like he does in the 1970s-80s TV commercials whenever a number of people say "Oh, no!" * Reacting to anyone's baldness. "B-B-B-Bald! Bald! Bald!" * The WTF-bomb (or WTF-boom): a beeping noise accompanied by a voice saying "WHAT THE F-", followed immediately by video of an atomic bomb explosion, with explosion audio overlain with a Mad Scientist's Evil Laugh. Formed from a composite of sounds from sources such as Counter-Strike and Mega64, and widely considered to be an Overused Running Gag on places like Something Awful. The earliest instances of WTF bomb can be seen in YTMND. * Someone says OVER 9000! with the other character saying WHAT 9000 * Someone says Allahu Akbar then ends with an large explosion. * Shoop Da Whoop is a mouth entity that has the powers to charge up energy from its mouth and then fires lasers from its mouth. The only words that Shoop Da Whoop can say is "IMMA FIRIN MAH LAZOR!!!" It fires its lazer. * Evil Vyond 4Life tresspassing on a farm. * “I like trains” is a repeating line where the subject is often saying “I like trains” before subject is ran over by a train. * Category:Fictional Users